And So You Stand There Waiting
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Waiting. Watching. Hoping. [One shot SasuXSaku]


And So You Stand, There Waiting.

Sasuke&Sakura

**Summary: Waiting. Watching. Hoping (one shot) (Sasu & Saku) **

**A/N I was going to make this a teen titan fic, but i like it better as a Naruto one, look out for a teen titan one by me soon though! R&R very angsty. And SO not bashing Sakura by the way

* * *

**

**And So You Stand There...Waiting**

**--**

You stand there.

--

Not knowing what is going on.

--

What is going to happen.

--

Nothing.

--

All you know is the suffering and pain that you went through.

--

Those things that **he** caused you.

--

No.

--

He doesn't deserve to get that title.

--

He doesn't deserve to be known for giving you all that distress.

--

He shouldn't get that pleasure.

--

Because that is what he is known for.

--

That sick pleasure, that horrible entertainment that he gets from hurting you, and everyone else.

--

You stand there.

--

Waiting.

--

Watching.

--

Hoping.

--

Even though you realize that there was **no** point to it long ago.

--

If he loved you he would of stayed.

--

If he loved you he would of said so.

--

If he gave a **damn** he would of held you close, never letting you go.

--

As you wanted to with him.

--

Uchiha Sasuke

--

_"Poor sick bastard"_ You curse him in silence.

--

_"Why could you do this to me? I wasn't good enough for you?!"_ You scream, but no one hears you.

--

You might as well whisper.

--

Tears fall down your already shattered face.

--

Your face wasn't hit, or bruised by force, or brute strength.

--

Thats not why when you look in the mirror you don't think that you are beautiful.

--

Because scars and brusies are marked up and down your face.

--

Your face is shattered because of what **he** did to you.

--

He didn't hurt you.

--

Well.

--

Not physically anyway...

--

They all think your beautiful.

--

They all think your life is worth living.

--

How clueless they are though.

--

You don't deserve their pity.

--

You don't deserve **anything**.

--

Every emotion that you once had.

--

Every feeling that you have ever felt, was wiped away.

--

No longer in existence.

--

Sound familar?

--

It should.

--

Just like **you**.

--

Your heart has disappered Sakura.

--

Your soul now bleeds away.

--

So you just stand there.

--

Waiting for him to return.

--

Even though you gave up long ago.

--

You just remain there.

--

Trying to live.

--

You cant breathe though.

--

You lost that ability.

--

No one knows who you are anymore.

--

He changed you, just like he did everything else.

--

You thought that you would be together, you though that your love would last eternity.

--

How **wrong** you were though.

--

Just look were you are now.

--

Screaming and crying, staying in that one spot.

--

That spot that you have stayed in for **two** years.

--

No one understands why you still believe.

--

No one understands why you care anymore.

--

They figure that he left you. And that you should move on.

--

They think you are weak, pointless and just a sad girl.

--

"_He can't make you hurt anymore." _People try to tell you.

--

_"He's gone. There is no more pain anymore. He cant cause you any"_

--

_"Yes he can."_ You say sadly.

--

For he is right now.

--

He took away the Sakura that everyone loved and cherished.

--

Sasuke took away a person that mattered.

--

And he replaced her with **this**.

--

Not even a human.

--

Of course not.

--

How could he give Kohona a person with a heart? A soul?

--

Since he doesnt have one of his own.

--

People stare at you when you make a scene.

--

Poor Naruto.

--

Helpless best friend. He cant help you.

--

No one can.

--

You are on your own. Just like you always were.

--

You have been for two years.

--

And until he comes back you will always will be.

--

Looks like he was right.

--

You-can't-do-anything-Sakura.

--

You lost **everything**.

--

You have nothing.

--

No heart.

--

No love.

--

Not even a will to live.

--

How can you expect to love someone who never loved you?

--

Is that even possible?

--

Yes.

--

She is making it possible.

--

You have guys falling for you everywhere.

--

You have been proposed to many times.

--

And you didn't even know most of them.

--

Still you stand there.

--

Waiting.

--

Watching.

--

Hoping.

--

Even though you know all strands of your luck are deminished.

--

You remorse.

--

Every...

--

Possible...

--

Moment.

--

You bleed **everyday**.

--

Even though no one can see it.

--

You cry when ever you think of him.

--

You are very good at not showing it.

--

People point and roll there eyes at you.

--

_"She just wants attention." _They say.

--

Like they know you!

--

How can they judge you?

--

They don't know the pain.

--

They don't know how much you loved him.

--

They don't know what its like to have **everything**.

--

Then have it all taken away from you.

--

In less than a day.

--

Because that is what he did right?

--

Just stole everything.

--

You feel sorry for yourself.

--

Your no longer filled with glee.

--

No.

--

That was the old Sakura.

--

This is the new

--

This Sakura just stands there.

--

Motionless.

--

Almost dead.

--

Heart-less

--

No words are ever said.

--

Scorns and frowns are placed on your face.

--

Water fills your eyes.

--

Making them sting like hell.

--

As you try to hold them back.

--

Trying to be strong.

--

Like he said you **never **where.

--

Revisiting your memories.

--

You still await his return.

--

Trying to live.

--

Waiting.

--

Watching.

--

Hoping.

--

That one day.

--

He will take this Sakura away.

--

And give back the one that we all loved so much.

--

Until then however.

--

This body remains.

--

No soul.

--

No heart.

--

No life.

--

It looks like Sakura.

--

When it does speak it talks like her.

--

Something is missing.

--

Oh what could it be?

--

She isn't complete.

--

Where is that last piece?

--

No one knows.

--

She will stay uncomplete.

--

Un-finished, and damned.

--

Until Sasuke comes back.

--

When will that be?

--

You question as you finish reading this.

--

You don't know.

--

I dont know.

--

So we wait lingering for the answer.

--

And So You Stand There...Waiting

--

**

* * *

**

**What do you think????? Please R&R!!!!**


End file.
